Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a folding chair comprising a folding support structure movable between an open position and a closed position and carrying a seat and a backrest.
Description of Prior Art
The U.S. Pat. No. 3,705,744 by the same inventor describes a folding chair in which the backrest is fixed to a rectangular frame defining the front legs and in which a second U-shaped frame defining the rear legs is articulated to the first frame about a transverse axis. The seat is articulated around the same transverse axis.
The U.S. Pat. No. 5,524,966 by the same owner describes a folding chair provided with three structures defining, respectively, the front legs, the rear legs and the seat, which are mutually articulated about a common transverse axis. The backrest of the chair forms part of a fourth structure separate from said three structures and articulated on one of them about the common axis. In the conditions of use of the chair, the backrest can tilt backwards against the action of a spring.
Folding chairs of this type have the disadvantage that the backrest is aligned to the structure defining the front legs. In the position of use, the backrest forms an angle greater than 90° relative to the seat. This makes the chair more uncomfortable with respect to non-folding chairs in which the backrest is essentially perpendicular to the seat. If, on the other hand, the backrest in a folding chair was essentially perpendicular to the seat in the position of use, in the closed position the chair would have large overall dimensions.